Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail, and more particularly, to an assembling curtain rail.
Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of people's living standard, people began to pursue higher life quality, and the curtain with a conventional form cannot meet people's need. An electric curtain came into being, and opening and closing of the curtain can be achieved by just moving a finger, which saves time and effort. However, since most of the rails are integrally formed and the sizes are large, and the spaces of a residential corridor and an elevator are relative narrow, so the rail cannot be transported to the installation site successfully. There is also a way of hanging the rail from downstairs to upstairs, but the difficulty is large, and it is limited to the floor which is not high. At the same time, an existing connection of the assembling curtain rail is not strong enough, which brings a security risk.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, it is necessary to improve it.